Return to the Battlefield
by Tsunolin
Summary: The time frame is Gundam Seed Destiny. War is brought back from admist the flames of hatred. Relationships develop, and hopes, dreams, and desires are brought out in everyone. Complete
1. War's Bloody Disdain

Okay, so here's Chapter One of my Fan fic. This has all the characters from Gundam Seed Destiny in it, but it isn't the same storyline as the series. Anyway please review & no flames please! If you're confused or I make any errors, typos etc. please inform me! Here's a key in reading the story:

'_Italics'_: This is when a character is thinking to themselves

: Point of View Change

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own _any_ part of the Gundam series whatsoever. But anyway, enjoy!

**CHAPTER ONE- War's Bloody Disdain **

_"All hands to level one battle stations!" On the loudspeaker the voice blared quite loudly. A young man with shoulder length blue hair and deep green eyes rushed to the ship's bridge. "Captain!" The crew saluted._

"_Report?" The man asked._

"_There are unidentified vessels preparing to attack the ship!" A crew member reported._

"_Alright. Prepare the ship and tell everyone to launch and attack the vessels with everything we got." He replied calmly taking a seat._

"_They fired missiles, prepare for impact in 10, 9, 8…" The crewman kept counting. _

"_Put shields up!" The Captain shouted hurriedly._

"_BAMM!" "We're hit Captain!" A crew member yelled and the ship shook. "Shields down to 90 percent." He reported._

"_Get the ship out of here with max speed capabilities after the next missle." The Captain said._

"_The vessel blocked our hatch captain, the gundams are unable to launch." A crewman said._

"_On my command fire lasers" He said. He watched the screen and viewed the ship. "FIRE!" He yelled. The laser hit with a direct hit._

"_Captain… the vessel seemed to have not been affected." A man said. "Captain incoming lasers prepare for impact in 20… 19… 18…" He began. _

"_Shields!" The Captain yelled. "BOOM!"_

"_Shields down to … 10 percent efficiency!" The man said shocked. "What!" He asked amazed._

_"We're doomed for…" A woman crew member sobbed._

"_No we're not, pay attention." The Captain snapped._

"_Wombats fired, impact in… 5… 4…3…2…1…0…" The crewman screamed nervously. It was over and this captain knew it, "MAYDAY MAYDAY! Ship going down someone help us!" The Captain shouted into a speaker hoping to contact anyone. "Mr. Zala… it's over." A woman crew member said crying her heart out. "It's over." She said._

Not too far away a young lady of eighteen years with golden blonde hair and brown eyes was scurrying among the all too familiar streets of her home. Wearing her blue and white uniform she headed to her school with her two best friends Miriallia Haw and Lacus Clyne.

"What's yours?" Her orange haired friend with beautiful blue eyes asked the daydreaming girl. "Hello? Earth to Cagalli?" Miriallia asked loudly.

"Oh! What?" Cagalli looked at her confusedly and moved her brown eyes to look at Miriallia

"Were you even listening?" She asked.

"I'm sorry." Cagalli admitted guiltily.

"I asked what you're going to do after high school is over?" Miriallia reminded her.

"Oh… hm… I suppose I'll go to college for five years or so. But what I really want to do is fly in a battle ship…" Cagalli said dreamily. "And possibly find a man to love and settle down with him." She said. "But… it's just a silly dream." Cagalli sighed.

"Well you'd have to get the training that coordinators get. But… you're just a natural." Miriallia said.

"Oh, Mir don't shatter Cagalli's dreams!" Lacus said pointing this out. She flipped back her long pink hair and smiled solemnly, her baby blue set of eyes twinkled.

"No… she's right." Cagalli sadly agreed.

"Hey, Mir! Mir!" A familiar voice sounded and Miriallia turned around.

"Dearka!" She yelled gleefully. His wavy blonde hair moved in the direction of the wind and his blue eyes were fixed upon Miriallia's smiling face.

"There's bad news. The Captain of the Minerva, Talia Gladys told me that the Eternity, led by Commander Zala is under attack. Admiral Garcia sent out the Minerva for back up, but Captain Gladys says that the Commander won't make it." Dearka said sadly. His smile quickly dissipated, he seemed deep in thought.

"I heard that the Eternity is aligned to land on the island right next to us!" Miriallia said.

"A crash landing?" Lacus asked worriedly.

"I'll be back." And with that Cagalli disappeared.

"I think… we should tell Kira." Lacus said.

A red haired female with blue-gray eyes approached, "What's with her? I just saw Cagalli whiz by." Lunamaria and her three friends had accompanied her as well as Kira.

Lacus stared at Kira, "Athrun's in trouble, Cagalli probably went to save him." Lacus added.

"Doesn't Mr. Zala already have a girlfriend?" Lunamaria asked interested.

Dearka spoke, "Cagalli's not going for_ that_ reason. She's simply rescuing him." He added.

"I'm going to launch the Freedom. Cagalli can't go by herself, if she gets involved, she'll be forced to go to the rendezvous point." Kira said.

"Alright." Mir nodded.

"I'll be going too." Lacus departed with Kira.

At the area of the wreckage no one seemed harmed, only the island's tree and a few scared animals.

"Athrun! Athrun!" A familiar female with blonde hair and brown eyes approached him with tears in her eyes. From the rubble a blue haired Gundam pilot emerged, and then he crouched and slowly stood.

"Cagalli? Is the crew okay?" he gasps selflessly, his wounds hurting him more than they appear.

"I'm not sure… but are you okay?" She ran over to him and started inspecting his wounds.

"Yes, but… there was a civilian on the ship, a little girl." He said clutching his arm and inspecting the battle ground.

"Athrun, are you seriously thinking about going back… in space?" Cagalli asked. She thought for a moment, getting shot out of the sky would surely bruise Athrun's ego and he would surely think better of going back into battle… right?

"Cagalli, listen. We were attacked by the Earth Alliance, I thought the war ended, they took hostages. Before we crashed they boarded our ship and took people, then they left. I have to go… they have innocents, and chasing them is exactly what they want." Athrun said pushing aside scraps of the once glorious battleship The Eternity.

"I have to come with you then." Cagalli said.

"Cagalli… you can't come. I nearly missed death and I'm sure it will happen again. The Minerva is coming we have to go back, I'll receive my orders there." Athrun said clearing an area and looking for any undamaged pieces. "I'm sure the Captain of the Minerva will provide me back up. I may receive orders to go with them in fact." Athrun said thinking.

"Athrun you jerk!" Cagalli shouted, attempting to slap him.

Athrun grabbed her wrist, "Cagalli you have to understand the circumstances." He said calmly. "I know that the Earth Alliance is having a meeting with ZAFT this Saturday at nineteen hundred hours." Athrun said.

"Yes I understand, _Commander._" She purposely emphasized. '_It didn't feel like Athrun and I were friends anymore…. Just Commander and a crew member but the strangest thing was that he didn't know why I want to go with him'._ Cagalli thought to herself. She snatched her arm away and shot a glare at him that clearly read her fiery temper was rising. "Whether you like it or not Athrun Zala I will find a way." She prodded him with her finger. This was one of her promises to herself and by the looks of it he was clearly confused.

"I'll see you at the political meeting then, _Miss._ Cagalli." Athrun said.

"I will surely be there to organize an after party to have musicians perform a requiem for most of your dead crew members." Cagalli snapped.

"No need, Lacus will do just fine." He snapped, a familiar ship called the Minerva landed not too far away on the island.

"You are simply a disgrace to all man kind and battle commanders." Cagalli shot an icy glare at him.

"I think not Cagalli, you are simply a disgrace to all naturals." He said heading towards the ship. The hatch opened and a young man emerged, black haired, fair skinned and he had deep red eyes.

"Get in." he ordered slightly moving aside. Athrun gave him a look of slight anger and confusion, even so he obeyed.

"Come on Miss. _Athha_." The boy seemed to hiss.

---

A sweet girl with long pink hair and gentle blue eyes sat in a chair in a private room. She held a brush in her hand slowly braiding it, sitting next to her was Murrue Ramnius. "Miss. Ramnius… I believe ZAFT will uphold its ties with the Earth Alliance, no force wants to be outnumbered and fight a war." Lacus Clyne said. "Perhaps there will be no need for a big debate tonight if I can somehow touch their hearts and remind them of the loss of war." Lacus added; she wore a long white ball gown and heels. Murrue held Lacus' currently misplaced tiara, as Lacus' friend applied make- up.

"Yes I'm quite sure of that… but Miss. Clyne how do you suppose ZAFT and the naturals will uphold our relationship with Orb? The neutral… nations?" She questioned.

"I believe Orb will do anything in its power to prevent a war without actually getting involved. I am also led to believe that Orb will remain neutral until they believe Cagalli is being threatened." Lacus said.

"Miss. Athha is now in command of Orb. But I beg to differ… this is more of a gossipy personal thing but, would you like to hear anyway?" Murrue asked politely.

"Of course, any opinion matters." Lacus said interestedly.

"I've heard from Kira that… Miss. Athha has had a rather strong relationship with Mr. Zala during the war. But I've also recently heard Mr. Zala has a girlfriend. I suppose this may cause Miss. Athha to have mixed feelings and possibly doubt her trust with the Earth Alliance." Murrue concluded.

"Miss. Ramnius, I doubt Cagalli will trust the Earth Alliance less, she does not lose her trust in others for personal matters. But I am quite sure that Athrun does return the feelings." Lacus concluded.

"You are correct I would think. But… I'm not sure Miss. Athha will remain in her position much longer, she has a tendency to take action without thought meaning she may join the war without anyone else's consent other then her own." Murrue warned.

"That's why we have two solutions. One, find Cagalli a husband, or two stop the war from beginning." Lacus said standing.

"Of course. Miss. Clyne I bid you good luck and please do not forget this." Murrue held out Lacus' glittering tiara.

"I… thank you Miss. Ramnius. You are truly a great help." Lacus said taking the tiara and opening the door. "Remember to bring along those Gundam pilots… goodbye." She said closing the door behind her.

"Wait." Miss. Ramnius hurriedly opened the door. "I have… two things to give you." She said.

Lacus turned, "Two?" she asked confusedly.

"This…" Murrue pulled out a gorgeous sapphire hair clip. "Is to you from Kira." She explained.

Lacus looked surprised, "Such a generous gift… I doubt I have one to return with such great value…." Lacus said.

She laughed, "You gave him the ring correct Miss. Clyne?" Murrue asked.

"Yes… I believe I did," she said hesitantly taking the clip.

"And this… is from Cagalli she wanted you to give it to Athrun. She said she's angry at him and doesn't want to give it to him in person." She laughed and pulled out a necklace with a sign of orb, earth and ZAFT on it carved from pure diamond. The gem it was carved into was a rare white opal and on a gold chain.

"A very wonderful gift indeed, I will be sure to give it to Athrun." Lacus said.

"Yes." Murrue said.

"I will see you tonight Miss. Ramnius… I left something on the balcony, it's for you." She smiled pleasantly.

"Goodbye." She bid Lacus farewell. Lacus turned down the corridor heading towards the ballroom. She opened the door and peered inside, inside stood Stellar Loussier, Shin Asuka, Sting Oakley, Athrun Zala, and Auel Neider. Four of them were boys and one a girl, all Gundam pilots.

"Athrun." Lacus walked over.

"Yes?" Athrun asked turning, he wore a black tuxedo with a small white rose given to him by Lacus. "We need to talk." She said. The blonde haired girl in a midnight blue dress, Stellar, stared. Sting just smiled curtly, wearing his best tuxedo as well. Lacus took Athrun's hand and led him close to the door.

"From Cagalli." She handed him the necklace.

"I wonder why Cagalli spent so much money on me." He said looking at the necklace and decidedly putting it on. Lacus smiled good naturedly.

"I… am worried," Lacus suddenly said. Athrun looked into her eyes reading her like an open book.

"Your song?" he asked knowingly.

"Yes…. I haven't finished it." Lacus said hesitantly.

"Don't worry Lacus you think too much, the words will come." Athrun comforted.

Once everyone filed in the announcements began. "Today is about the ambush the Earth Alliance has taken on ZAFT." Gilbert Durandal, the chief chairman of the PLANT supreme council said loudly into the microphone. "The chairman of the Earth Alliance would like to have a word." Gilbert Durandal stepped to the side.

"The ambush on the ZAFT battleship the Eternity will be paid for, we will repent. However the ambush wasn't under our rule, it was committed by a break away, Lucas Krist; he had members join his cause. He announced that ZAFT has a new type of nuclear weapon. We tried to convince him but it was not to be." This continued for an hour or so.

Now the question was war? Or not? Lacus stood suddenly coming to the podium.

"We will not go to war." She announced in a clear voice. "We will not go until we are pushed to. We will protect all the civilians and any possible place that Lucas Krist will think to attack." She said.

Gilbert Durandal stood, "All in favor?" He asked, many people came to agree. Lacus sat back down and another hour passed. "We will do as Miss. Clyne says… now everyone let's get back to what was originally planned." Gilbert Durandal said, music began to play and people went to go eat and dance.

"Ahem…" Lacus stood at the microphone nervously. "I dedicate this song to ZAFT and the Earth Alliance. I hope it will help." Lacus said. "Through all the years you held my hand, a bond so true and wonderful, you taught me everything I knew…


	2. The Ball

Hey, Chapter two is up! Please review, enjoy! I was thinking the rating should be K+, but then I added some 'inappropriate' language in here not for little kiddies so I guess the rating stays T. The language isn't even that bad. Oh well! 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any part of Gundam Seed or Destiny.

**CHAPTER TWO- The Ball**

"Miss. Cagalli come out of your room now!" Princess Cagalli's soft- hearted maid had finally lost all patience in her voice. It was no longer tender and she mercilessly pounded on Cagalli's unscratched mahogany door.

Cagalli hadn't moved an inch until she heard the maid's voice echo loudly again, "I know you don't want to come out but I am sorry for this. I am taking away your privacy by knocking this door down." The maid named Sara slammed all her weight into the door and at that exact moment Cagalli opened the door.

The maid fell in then quickly got up and brushed off her skirt. She had a bundle of gorgeous dresses in her arms and slowly started laying out the dresses on the bed. There was a blue dress, a red dress, a peach dress and a gold dress. Cagalli pointed at the peach one. On it from the waist down there were layered ruffles and a few pure gold roses on it here and there, there were pearls layered at the edge of the ruffles and the dress was sleeveless though a shawl went with it.

Sasha handed Cagalli gloves, a purse, and sandal high heels. Quickly Cagalli changed into the dress that fit perfectly on her body and Sasha approached her with items from cosmetics to hair styling products.

In the end Cagalli gave in and Sasha was proud with Cagalli's angelic hair, face and dress. Her hair was lightly tossed on top with pearls and diamonds draped in her spiral curled hair. Sasha lightly applied some peach to her eyes and a slight blush to her cheeks, to her lips was a sweet pink and shine.

"There, Miss. Cagalli. Is something a matter?" She questioned. Some thing was definitely bothering Cagalli for she hadn't uttered a word since she had returned home. Finally putting a tiara on Cagalli's head her maid helped her to her feet.

"Miss. Cagalli you must hurry or you will be even later then you are." She uttered. Cagalli headed towards the door and questioned Sara before leaving.

"Don't I need a dance partner?"

"Oh no, no. Here." The maid pulled a tiny note book out of her pocket and pressed it into her hands with a pen. "You must dance with as many men as you can, they'll sign after one dance. The female who danced with the most people gets a prize." She explained.

Cagalli smirked at this idea and started heading towards the ball room.

"Oh… Miss. Cagalli." The two men in front of the ballroom double doors bowed deeply in their blue tuxedos. Each of them took one of her gloved hands and kissed them lightly. Their eyes looked at her, "You look beautiful." One of them spoke.

"Thank-you sir." She curtsied and headed for the room.

The men opened the doors. "Have a good stay." They said.

She nodded and entered the ballroom. All heads turned to look at her and stared at her wondering who this may be. For Cagalli rarely ever dressed up in a fancy outfit and many did not expect her to show for such an occasion. Lacus smiled at Cagalli and waved her over to a table with Kira and Athrun and some unknown girl.

The girl had beautiful long red brown hair and she had nice blue green eyes. She clutched at Athrun's right arm and leaned her head on his shoulder saying something that made Lacus turn. Lacus looked a little discomforted by something this girl said and stood up, the pink haired female smiled and walked slowly away, but when she turned the corner Cagalli could see her rush off.

"Lacus!" Cagalli called her friend's name and shot both Athrun and the female next to him an icy glare. "Hey wait up!" She chased after her and reached her in a few seconds; Cagalli grabbed her arm and took a deep breath. "Lacus, what happened?"

"Well… nothing. You should have a seat." She smiled pointing at the table.

"Please, Lacus I'm your best friend. I know when something's up now tell me." Cagalli looked at her expectedly.

"It… it wasn't Athrun's fault. It was his girlfriend Lena." Lacus said.

"Yeah and what did she say?" Cagalli prodded.

"She said something rude, about you." Lacus said hesitantly.

"Just get to the point already! What did she say!" She asked frustrated. "Well she said that she belonged with Athrun and you should move you're big… Over." Lacus said quietly looking to see if anyone else then Cagalli heard. Lacus had always felt that saying dirty words was unnecessary.

"Over where exactly? Because honestly this mean girl has no clue who she's dealing with." Cagalli growled.

"I think… Athrun doesn't have feelings for her; I don't understand why he chose to be with her." Lacus said looking at Athrun.

"Don't worry I'll ask him now." Cagalli stomped her heel and headed straight for Athrun.

"Don't be too rash…" Lacus mumbled.

"Me rash? HAH!" She laughed.

"Okay… but I think Kira and Athrun enjoy her presence, she can be very kind." Lacus said.

"Athrun Zala." Cagalli stood behind him and tried to keep her voice calm. Athrun shook off Lena's arm and stood; he grabbed Cagalli's and dragged her.

"Thanks…" he sighed. "You wait one moment." Cagalli ripped her arm from his grasp.

"You pompous little freak, you self righteous horrible snobby bitch!" Cagalli jabbed her finger at Lena.

"I… I didn't do anything!" she screeched. From afar Lacus winced. "You are the most stuck up liar of all time! You will never have Athrun or my brother you stupid, stupid female. Well my big ass isn't going anywhere but in your face!" Cagalli took up her hand as if to smack Lena.

"What are you talking about?" she yelled, people started to stare. "I believe Lacus is the most kind and beautiful girl to ever live more then you, you ugly snake!" Cagalli smacked her.

She yelled in pain and ran. People around started whispering.

"Cagalli I think this will cause big problems for Orb." Athrun said.

"Why! Because I beat up your girlfriend?" She turned on him. "No because it's not something a Leader wouldn't do, whether it was Lena or someone else. But… thank you anyway." Athrun said.

"I did it for Lacus and myself. She was mean and cursed about me so she had it coming." Cagalli explained.

"Oh, okay. Well… have a good night I have to go meet with someone." He said turning.

For some strange reason Cagalli brought herself to grab Athrun's arm, "Will you save me a dance?" She smiled.

"Um… alright." Athrun said confusedly. She walked away and Miriallia appeared, at her side was Dearka.

"Wow Cagalli that was brilliant." She laughed.

"I think it was absolutely crazy!" Lacus said worriedly. "Oh…." Lacus sighed.

"Even if Lena wasn't mean Cagalli would probably beat her up, she probably mostly did it out of jealousy." Miriallia whispered to Lacus and Dearka.

"Whoa… backup!" Dearka said amazed, Lacus looked like she was about to have a heart attack.

"What? You guy's didn't know Cagalli's in love with Athrun? Remember when she had a dream of going into space and finding a man? I bet it's Athrun! He never settles down." Miriallia said in a quiet gossipy tone.

Cagalli couldn't help but feel left out and walked up to a group of four people named, Shin, Stellar, Sting and Auel.

Shin turned and walked away, "Sting would you like to dance?" Cagalli asked.

"Sure." He said standing.

"Wanna dance? I heard the prize was really good." Auel said to Stellar. "Hm… what kind of prize? I wonder…" Stellar said thoughtfully. Auel grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor.

"Hey… do you think Shin is lonely?" Cagalli asked Sting.

"Shin wouldn't say that. So I wouldn't know." Sting said.

"Come Lacus! I'll help you find a dance partner." Miriallia laughed. She grabbed Lacus' arm, "Let's go!" She exclaimed.

"Okay…" Lacus said slowly. Miriallia grabbed Kira from his table and managed to help him stand up.

"Come on Kira, dance." Miriallia said.

Kira smiled and nodded, "Would you like to dance Miss. Clyne?" He asked taking her right hand.

"Okay…" Lacus said. They walked to the dance floor and started to dance. After the ball Cagalli headed straight to her room and prepared for bed, she slipped into a large shirt and baggy shorts; then tended to un-doing her hair. She sat at a chair and looked at her reflection in front of a mirror, then started pulling off the pearls.

She managed to get everything out of her hair and neatly placed it on her dresser, then brushed her knotted hair. Pulling a ribbon she tied her hair into a ponytail and sighed, "Athrun backed out on his word." She pouted speaking to no one in particular. She stood up slowly then made her way over to the balcony. She breathed in the fresh air and savored the cold gusts of wind that caressed her face. "Things are changing fast, is that a good thing or a bad thing? What should I expect?_"_ She mused silently to herself.


	3. The Broadcast

Here's chapter three. I apologize for doing Cagalli's P.O.V & other female's so often, anyway I'll get in Kira's P.O.V this chapter. I'd appreciate some reviews here and there… thanks to a review I decided to switch the spacing of my chapter. (I'm not sure if it's right! Sorry if the spacing made the chapter shorter) so enough with my babble, I'll get on with the story!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny…

**CHAPTER THREE- The Broadcast**

On a clear and bright day, the trees swayed with the warm breeze and the birds sang of the beauty and peace that seemed to be attained at Orb. A male with brown hair and purple eyes walked among the peaceful commoners of the Union.

Blissfully unaware of any wars, the civilians scurried about continuing with their daily rituals. While he, Kira Yamato, bore many battle scars, but was one and the same with these people on this crystal clear day.

He was dressed in his familiar civilian clothes of black and red, with a few buckles on his shoes and clothes here and there. With no true activities in mind, other than spending his time with Lacus and setting Cagalli in line as a supportive older brother, his days were quite arid.

He made his way down the concrete sidewalk and moved with the swarm of people, leading him to cross the street. As the brunette walked by the main sector of the city, the large television was focused on a familiar pink-haired female with blue eyes, Lacus Clyne.

A crowd was gathering, and Kira politely pushed through trying to get a clearer view. Lacus was being interviewed by a reporter, "Miss. Clyne, when do you plan on having a concert?" She asked.

"Actually, I was planning on holding a concert in a few weeks. In the PLANTS… Aprilius City." Lacus put on a familiar smile.

"Oh really? Well, getting to the weather. Thank you for joining us today Miss. Clyne, and I'm sure as always, the concert tickets will be sold out! Check the website for updates on this concert!" The screen went back to the weather, and slowly the crowd dispersed.

He stared at the screen for a few moments, his expression bewildered, than finally began walking again. Kira purchased a beautiful bouquet of orchids and headed for Lacus' estate. After passing many security guards and security checks he made it to the beautiful front door.

He rang the bell then awaited a response, a camera took his figure into view and a maid spoke to him. "And you are?" She asked suspiciously.

"Kira Yamato." He said in response the woman's question.

"Let him in!" Lacus' figure appeared on camera, and she smiled. The door opened and he entered. The place was nicely furnished, granite flooring and glass furniture, except for the couch which was made of silk and other luxuries. "Kira, I'm surprised. What do I owe this visit to?" She smiled brightly.

"Just visiting." He handed her the bouquet. "You shouldn't have!" Lacus took them graciously and buried her nose into the orchids. "I love them." The maid took them for her and went to put them into a vase full of water.

"Would you like a beverage?" Lacus offered.

"Yes, tea if you don't mind." Kira was seated in the dining hall and served tea with sugar, cream, and milk along with some tea cakes.

Lacus eventually joined him and took a seat across from him; "I saw your interview on the news." Kira spoke, breaking the silence. He scooped some sugar into the beautiful china cup, poured some milk in it then began stirring.

"Oh you saw that?" She widened her smile.

"Yes, I heard about your concert." Kira continued.

"Of course you're invited." Lacus said warmly. Kira's calm face broke into a small smile.

"I would love to but…" He trailed off.

"What is it Kira?" Lacus asked worriedly.

"I promised I'd spend some time with Cagalli in two weeks. Don't mind me. I'd still enjoy it if you'd spare me a seat. I mean if you could… I would find a way to come." Kira explained.

"Why of course Kira! That'd be no trouble at all." Lacus said. After Kira finished with his tea the butler returned to take it from him and Lacus spoke, "So how is Athrun?"

Kira cleared his throat, "Well actually…" He began.

"I see. Well Athrun is rather busy lately. Maybe I should pay him a visit and see how things are going." Lacus spoke.

After speaking about little things for a while, lingering in the past Kira stood to take his leave. "I apologize I couldn't stay longer." Lacus walked him to the door.

"No, do not concern yourself with such little things. You didn't have to come out here to visit me." Lacus smiled.

"Take care Lacus, and I hope to be at your concert." Kira said.

"Yes I-" A small blush spread across her cheeks when Kira leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Goodbye." He said softly.

"Goodbye." Lacus replied.

Not the best chapter title… but, sorry for not updating (Midterms are coming up and I've been studying like crazy. Anyway Shiho and Yzak are expected to show up in chapter four (next chapter) or chapter five.


	4. The Concert

Chapter Four up and posted, (yay!!) Shiho & Yzak are expected to show up soon :) Keep reading to find out when…

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Gundam Seed/Destiny

**CHAPTER FOUR- The Concert**

The familiar red, black, blue, and gray battleship known as the Minerva was docked in the PLANTS. The ship was getting repairs in Martius City and for about a week the ship hadn't entered battle nor found any conflicts.

The Minerva was heading back to ZAFT to dock officially and allow its crew members time to go home, but the members were still on call, ready to be called to battle at any moment.

An ambitious, fiery tempered male sat in the cafeteria of the ship, picking at the food he had collected on his lunch tray. His black hair was in disarray and his red eyes, intense as always.

The sound of the door sliding open brought Shinn Asuka back to reality. "Hey Shinn." said Lunamaria, her dark pink hair was neatly brushed and her gray eyes as cheery as always. He nodded in her direction, acknowledging her presence. She collected some food onto her tray then took a sit across from him. "What's up?" She asked.

"Nothing." Shinn replied. Lunamaria gazed at him for a few moments, gauging his personality then finally sighed.

"I heard today is our day off, the Captain is letting us explore the PLANTS and have fun. Do you have anything in mind?" Lunamaria continued.

"Not really." He replied in a distant and detached kind of way.

Lunamaria stared at him for a while, he didn't speak and Lunamaria silently fumed. "_Nothing?_" She asked.

"Nothing." Shinn said. The female sighed and held the fork in her hand so tightly her hand began trembling.

"Aren't you going to ask what I'm doing?" Lunamaria asked Shinn evenly.

"What're you doing?" He asked.

"I got tickets to Lacus Clyne's concert. Do you want to come?" She asked Shinn. He seemed to contemplate it for a moment.

"Sure." He replied.

"Cool. Her concert is in Aprilius City, it's really close so I thought we should go. I managed to snag four tickets for a bargain price." Lunamaria said.

"Who else did you invite?" Shinn questioned curiously.

Lunamaria calmed down then spoke, "No one yet. I'll probably ask Rey and Meyrin."

Shinn seemed to nod at this and then asked, "What time?"

"2000 hours." (8:00 P.M.) Lunamaria replied. After eating a brief lunch Lunamaria went off to do something, and Shinn was left alone again. He sat at the table pushing pieces of lettuce in his salad aside, going untouched.

"Are you just going to sit there and play with your food? Cause if you are I'll have it." Shinn saw the smiling face of one of his best friends, Vino Dupre. The brunette sat at the table and his blue eyes twinkled with delight when Shinn shoved the tray in front of him.

Lunamaria for some unknown reason had decided to invite him over Vino and his other friend, Yolant Kent. Shinn had spotted his dark skinned friend with gray eyes earlier that day in the ship's hangar where the gundams were held. It made him feel bad, especially since both Yolant and Vino were big fans of Lacus Clyne, and Shinn was not.

Vino munched on the salad along with some meat substance that Shinn did not recognize, and he doubted Vino knew what it was either. Vino was currently distracted with the food, and Shinn took his leave without much of a problem.

"Shinn, are you going to the concert?" He turned to see the dark-haired female with hair almost exactly like Lunamaria's but longer, and gray eyes that look similar to her sisters.

"Probably." Shinn said.

Her hair was worn in pigtails and she sighed. "I was thinking about it, but I felt really bad. I'll probably give my ticket to Yolant or Vino. But I really can't choose."

The guilt overwhelmed him, "I'll give mine to Yolant. Give yours to Vino." And with that, Shinn Asuka wasn't going to the concert, but perhaps this was a good thing for what was to happen next was very unexpected…

---

"In this quiet night, I'm waiting for you…" There was spotlight on stage, focusing on the songstress, Lacus Clyne. Lunamaria sat in the audience dressed in casual wear, along with her friends Rey Za Burrel a long haired blonde, Vino Dupre, and Yolant Kent. Apparently Shinn and Meyrin had handed their tickets over to Lacus Clyne's two _biggest_ fans.

One thing that particularly caught Lunamaria's eye was the empty seat in the front row, Lacus Clyne's gaze continued to fall there, hide it as she might… throughout the concert. Lacus made a small speech about avoiding war, then continued onto her next song. Suddenly screams sounded from behind the two large theater doors. Everyone started whispering and turned to look about. "What happened?" Vino hissed.

Lunamaria and Rey remained calm, from military experience. "Please everyone remain calm." Lacus looked beautiful in her blue, purple, and pink dress. Her hair was curled and pulled back, "We will fix this situation." She said.

Gunshots sounded and more screams, then the audience screamed as well, standing up and panicking. "Pleas-" Lacus Clyne's voice was cut off and everyone saw what happened next.

A mysterious figure clamped their hand over her mouth and his arm came around her waist. The pink-haired girl's eyes widened and she struggled, her cries were muffled. He dragged her away into the darkness of the backstage.

The audience continued to panic, "Rey calm the audience down. I'll go after Lacus." Lunamaria said and Rey nodded.

They ran off in separate directions, Backstage Lunamaria drew her gun but the captor and Lacus was nowhere to be found.

---

A mysterious brunette female with bangs and purple eyes stood in a ship. She wore an elite red jacket, a pilot of ZAFT.

"Joule team, come in!" The screen in the ship named the Orion lit up. A man's figure appeared on screen.

"Affirmative Captain, we have your transmission." A male known as the Commander of the ship spoke. He had familiar chin length white hair and dark blue eyes, he wore a white uniform.

"Lacus Clyne has been kidnapped! Your mission is to go and retrieve, her and leave her captors _alive_ we want answers!" The Captain spoke.

The Commander received the specifics and replied, "Affirmative, over and out." the screen finally went black. "All hands to the bridge! We're going to save Lacus Clyne." He yelled, "YES COMMANDER!" The soldiers saluted.

Cliff hangar!!! Until next chapter! So, guess who's P.O.V is the last chapter:) Reviews please


	5. Headlines

After a long break… without further ado I present to you Chapter Five! Sorry for not updating, I haven't checked for any typos!! (Sorry). I'd also like to apologize for the length of this chapter and if you find it especially dull… anyway, please review!!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny

**CHAPTER FIVE- Headlines**

The flowers of spring were in mid-bloom, pushing up through the soil, making their way to the top. Only a few flowers' colors were vivid, while others were late bloomers, with only hints of their magnificence to come.

The sounds of the city-life were loud for all to hear, few could ignore its call of civilization. A male sat at a properly organized office desk, his face set with a concentrated expression. His elegant blue hair fell in waves, like the ocean, and his eyes… orbs of emerald and always scrutinizing everything in sight. A name was written on a clean sheet of paper in front of him, _Athrun Zala._

He checked his watch every few minutes, and when the time struck 12:15 p.m. he stood abruptly. Athrun gathered his belongings, shoving loose papers into his briefcase and adjusting his tie and jacket before leaving the office.

It appeared the large building he had been residing in from two o'clock in the morning was twenty stories high, an office building. He discarded the paper cup of coffee he had been drinking from many hours go; it was now sourly distasteful and cold.

This was his side job, usually he worked to help out the Minerva who was currently docked on the PLANTS, giving the crew a long deserved vacation on side duty, ready to launch in case of an emergency.

As every morning he walked among the bustling city streets, and stopped at a coffee shop to buy a new cup and a blueberry muffin. He took a tiny bit and stopped at a kiosk stand selling newspapers.

Athrun handed money to the vendor, than nearly split the scalding coffee all over himself. The cover story read, _'Lacus Clyne, KIDNAPPED!!'_ "What-" He juggled the cup then caught it with his right hand. Holding it firmly he began hastily scanning the article's contents.

"Oh, are you reading about Lacus Clyne?" The male vendor asked.

"Yes. I can't believe it…" Athrun said.

"I know. Neither can the rest of the PLANTS. I heard the Joule team was dispatched in search of her and her kidnappers. We can only wait and see." The vendor continued. Athrun continued down the streets than pulled out his cell phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello?" A female's voice answered.

"Cagalli." Athrun said full of relief.

"Athrun?" She asked curiously.

"Lacus, she's been kidnapped." The blue-haired male began.

"I know. She's all over the headlines." Cagalli said in reply.

"I can't believe it… who could possibly do this?" He continued across the street and stopped in a quiet alleyway. He released a soft sigh.

"Do you think you want me to meet you somewhere?" Cagalli asked worriedly.

"You have duties to attend to Cagalli…" Athrun began.

"If there's anything I can do for you…" She began.

"I know." He said.

"Look, I'm sure everything will be alright. I'm sure Yzak and the rest of his team will be trying their best. Not only that, I'm almost positive Kira will be acting. Your intervening or mine may only cause more serious issues." Cagalli consoled him.

"Alright. Thank-you Cagalli." He said.

"Sure. Goodbye Athrun." She said slowly.

"Goodbye Cagalli." Athrun turned his phone off.

"Lacus… kidnapped…"

---

"Shiho Hahnenfuss, CGUE DEEP Armslaunching!" The blue and gold machine launched into space, the elegant brunette wore the pilot's uniform and before her was a ZGMF-1001/K Slash Zaku Phantom.

The pilot was the Commander Yzak Joule, and behind her followed his closest friend, Dearka Elsman. He piloted a ZGMF-1001/A1 Gunner Zaku Warrior. While his was green, Yzak's machine was more silver. Three soldiers flanked them as back-up.

"We're progressing slowly, and heading towards the unidentified area." The female pilot reported. They slowly landed on the strange area of land, unusually close to the PLANTS. The three pilots exited their machines with guns and their helmets on. The soldiers kept watch in their ZAKU's. "The air appears to be breathable." Shiho reported, checking the area's stats.

Shiho removed her helmet, and the two men followed suit. Yzak slowly moved forward and what they found was an abandoned facility. The building looked about ready to crumble.

"This appears to be the last place Lacus Clyne was located, with her kidnappers." Dearka said. Yzak entered the building first, than motioned for his colleagues to follow when the coast was clear. All of them were on edge, their guns poised.

The building was pitch black and after surveying the area Yzak reported, "The area appears to be abandoned. There's no electricity." He said, flicking the switch, nothing happened.

"It appears to be a facility for nuclear testing, and perhaps an escape route…" Yzak continued. They entered another room, and found this area silent as well. All of them used their flashlights to see every detail, searching for any clues.

"Look." Shiho moved forward, there was a light in the distance. There was a narrow tunnel and it was clear that there was something on the other side.

"Looks dangerous and unstable… I don't know…" Dearka began.

"We really don't have any options." Yzak said. After quickly coming upon on a decision, the two decided Dearka would stay and Yzak and Shiho were to progress. The female started to move through the area and she looked at the ground, carefully stepping over the fallen objects.

There was a crumbling sound, "Shiho!" The ceiling was tumbling down. Yzak gripped her wrist quickly, and with coordinator reflexes he jumped to safety. Shiho hit the ground with the Commander. The ceiling came down, narrowly missing them and blocking their way out.

"What happened?!" Dearka shouted, alarmed.

"We're alright! Give us a half hour. If we're not out by than, leave the proximity immediately!" Yzak shouted. Their faces were unusually close, and Shiho's face began to turn a shade of pink.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Commander." She said, trying to not stutter. Yzak stood, brushing off his uniform and than offered her, his hand.

"Thanks." Shiho took his hand gratefully, standing as well. The two continued on. The light in the distance was no mistake.

It seemed to be a control room of some sort. There was a large computer set up and the room seemed operational. Shiho started the system up, and Yzak scouted the room for any danger.

"Did you find anything?" he came behind her.

"Yes… there appears to be a message..." She said.

"See if you can play it." Yzak ordered.

"Yes Commander." She began pressing some buttons. "It appears to have been recorded recently, from at least eight hours ago." Shiho pressed a button.

The screen was blurry but a voice said, "We have Lacus Clyne. Dead or Alive. If you ever want to see this songstress again, you should report to the following address." The address was clear on the screen. Then the screen shut off.

"Damn it!" Yzak yelled. "Shiho, check for a sign… anything." Yzak said. After a few moments of playing it over and over, the screen was a bit clearer. Only clear enough to recognize the insignia of… the Blue Cosmos.

So there it is? What do you think? Reviews please


	6. Is it a Crush?

And now I'm proud to present to you, Chapter Six! Reviews are always appreciated and please enjoy! The chapter title is stupid, and I didn't check for typos! Sorry!!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own any part of Gundam Seed/Destiny!!!

**CHAPTER SIX- Is it a Crush?**

"Damn it." A female with red violet hair and purple colored eyes lay in her bed. The blankets were tangled around her legs, and she was perspiring over similar nightmares every night. Lunamaria looked over at her alarm clock; the numbers read 400 hours (4:00 AM).

She groaned before pushing her blankets to the floor, and sitting up. Her sister slept on the bed above her, her red hair was wavy and out and she was fast asleep. Lunamaria decided not to wake her, and began dressing in her red and black uniform.

Ever since a few weeks ago the Minerva's crew had been dispatched, but as of lately the few crewmen who had nowhere else to go, were on watch duty across the PLANTS. Lunamaria left the room as quietly as she could manage and headed towards the target room.

She pulled on the necessary protective gear and grabbed her gun. After starting the emulator, she began aiming, and fired consecutively. A few bullets hit their mark, but more missed than actually going where she had planned. After a few minutes passed, she grew frustrated and grumbled some words to herself.

After an hour or so, the doors opened and she glanced around to spot the familiar blond known as Rey, and Shinn, the black haired boy followed him.

The two boys surveyed her for a while, and then Shinn muttered something to Rey. Lunamaria tried to ignore it, but she was wondering what they had said about her. As of lately Lunamaria had been getting up early, and practicing her gunning skills. The crew members found this odd and it didn't seem to fit her personality; but the real reason was because she couldn't forgive herself for failing to save Lacus Clyne.

She was almost positive Athrun Zala might blame her, but it was pointless.

"Lunamaria, your aim is off." Rey commented.

"I know…I can't quite… ugh!" She yelled. Rey got his own gear and began shooting a separate target with ease.

"Luna, you're twisting your arm. Try to avoid that it may help." Shinn approached and demonstrated. She tried again, and he helped correct her wrist movement by grabbing hold of her arm. A red flush formed on her cheeks, but the black haired boy was oblivious.

Suddenly the loud speaker turned on, "All crewmen, report to the bridge immediately." The three friends left the target room and followed the orders. "We're getting the ship worked on." Talia Gladys said. "Right now we are docked in Martius City, all crewmen are expected to go into town and not return until tomorrow at 800 hours (8:00 AM). Is that clear?" The Captain asked.

"Yes ma'am!" The crew saluted and left the bridge. Meyrin was on the bridge, her hair in familiar pigtails and she hopped from her chair to follow her friends.

"This sounds like fun. We should go shopping Luna! I haven't bought new clothes for a while!" She said.

"I'm not really in the mood for shopping." Lunamaria said.

"Oooh… come on Luna! It'll be funny." Her sister smiled.

"Not really… Sorry." Lunamaria tried to muster a smile.

"Fine." She pouted. "Then Vino and Kent will come with me. Right?" She said to Shinn's two best friends.

"Uh- I don't k-" Vino began.

"Of course you two will! I need you guys to help me carry my bags!" Meyrin took their arms and dragged them off.

"Where are you going to go Shinn?" Lunamaria asked.

"Just into town. Probably the arcade." Shinn said.

"Rey?" She looked to the blond.

"I'll purchase new firearms and equipment for the ship." He said.

"Shinn… would you mind if I joined you?" She asked.

"Go Ahead. But I doubt it'd be much fun for a girl." He shrugged and walked ahead.

Lunamaria fumed, "Why is always like that?" Lunamaria said. Rey was silent; Shinn and Lunamaria went into town together, while Rey went his own way. The silence was almost unbearable, but it was also a nice silence that was rarely heard on the battlefield.

A few children ran by at sudden moments, and Shinn growled at them. The kids ran off, frightened and a few times Lunamaria couldn't help but laugh. Every time Shinn said something like, "What're you looking at?" or, "What's so funny?" Even though he appeared to be in a bad mood, Lunamaria knew better and she was enjoying herself.

They eventually stopped at a café mid-afternoon, and ordered hotdogs and French fries. Lunamaria was surprised to see he paid for both of them, it seemed like… a date. But it definitely wasn't, because if it was, Shinn probably wouldn't be glaring every second. The two were heading for the hotspot in town, the arcade. Martius City was known for its amazing arcade, and they were interrupted by a loud scream. Shinn reached for his gun, but noticed he had left it in the targeting room.

He mumbled a curse, "Take mine." Lunamaria handed him her gun.

"But-" He began. "You have better aim then I do anyway." She attempted to convince him. He took the gun and they left the arcade, moving into the main part of the City.

They were shocked to see ten Blue Cosmos members terrorizing civilians. Two of the men held a woman captive, and the others were prodding children with guns. Shinn aimed, and fired a few rounds. Two of the Cosmos were wounded and they shouted; all eyes were on Shinn.

"Lunamaria, get somewhere safe." He ordered.

"But…" She started.

"Go! Now!!" He said with his violent tone. Lunamaria couldn't argue with him, and when a bullet flew she dove under the table. After a few moments, she couldn't take it and felt like a coward. Lunamaria slowly crawled out, and began helping the civilians get to safety and stop panicking.

She turned around too late to see a Cosmos aiming his gun right at her. Her pulse quickened and the blood began pumping. A bullet was fired, and suddenly Shinn jumped out of nowhere to take the bullet.

"Shinn!" Lunamaria shrieked. He was hit, and fell to the ground with a loud thump. Lunamaria ran over to him, near tears when she noticed there were still two more men left. With a burst of courage and need to protect her friend, she picked up the gun and aimed. She took the men out and lifted Shinn up, slightly.

"Shinn… are you alright?" Lunamaria asked.

"Mm…" He said groggily, his red eyes were closing.

"You're bleeding all over…" She fixed up the wound as best as she could. Then took out her cell phone and called for medical attention. Lunamaria sat by his bedside, worried and blaming herself.

What had he been thinking… risking his life like that? She stared at his face affectionately, then leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips. Her cheeks fired up, as red as a beet, and she pulled away when Shinn shifted. Lunamaria covered her lips with her hand.

"What am I thinking?"

-Sorry for the delay, I might type during the vacation! Please review! I guess I might as well give you a preview of the next Chapter since I won't be updating for another week. Here it is…

**Next time…**

Shiho, Yzak, and Dearka confront the Blue Cosmos… but, something unexpected happens… something they never thought possible. Was it _really_ the Cosmos? And what about Kira… where is _he_?

Bye, until next Chapter!!!


	7. The Inferno

Well, I present to you, Chapter Seven :) February break is almost here, and Valentine's Day is over (By the way, Happy Valentine's Day XOXO!!! Did anyone do anything special??). I updated sooner than planned! Moving on… I have a pretty large amount of content to put into this Chapter; therefore I may end up cramming everything into it. Or, I may end up making a very short/medium sized chapter, while stuffing the leftovers into Chapter Eight. Hope you keep reading, or maybe I'll recruit even more willing reviewers. I apologize for not checking for typos, especially to the people who it annoys the heck out of. (Erm… including my sister…) Anyway, Enjoy!!

**Disclaimer-** I do NOT own Gundam Seed/Destiny or anything to do with it for that matter :(

**CHAPTER SEVEN- The Inferno**

An ambitious Captain could be seen on the bridge of the ship called the Inferno. The ships colors and weaponry lived up to its name; it was a blaze of fire across space and contained a lot of fire power. Every respectable soldier knew its name and could recognize it from many miles away. Just as the battleship was well-known, its Captain was even more prestigious. He was well distinguished with his long silver hair, and blue eyes.

If anything, Yzak was second to Athrun Zala, but both succeeded in becoming the most wanted men. Women tended to flock to them, while Yzak was more aware of this, Athrun tended to be more modest. The nineteen year old Captain would date on and off, while remaining phlegmatic in the relationship. He could feel, but he came off as very cold, making him all the more enthralling.

"Did you trace the address?" The Captain asked his subordinate, Shiho Hahnenfuss. Shiho has been eminent as, _'The Flower of Housenka'_. Initially she was assigned for the testing along with some of the ground forces, but as the war intensified, she was sent back to outer space. Shiho was briefly assigned to the Le Creuset team when they attempted to recover the stolen Eternal.

After the failure of the operation, she was reassigned to Jachin Due where she continued the testing of the YFX-200 despite the GuAIZ had already been chosen as ZAFT's next generation MS. She became part of the Joule squad during the Second Battle of Jachin Due, even though it seems the rest of the squad members were given GuAIZ while she kept her CGUE DEEP Arms.

Shiho was known as an elite red jacket pilot, and continued to serve under Yzak, while remaining somewhat close friends with Dearka.

"Yes Captain." Shiho replied; her purple eyes remained honest with a certain 'air' to them.

"An abandoned theater at the PLANT, located at Junius Five. It is famous for being the site of Lacus Clyne's first public performance. The White Symphony Theater was slated for demolition so that the land can be put to agricultural use. But… that never happened. The place is now an abandoned wasteland and very few venture there anymore." Shiho reported.

Yzak patiently tapped his fingers against the cool metal of his chair. "Very well, prepare for an altercation. Take precautions and until we arrive, you are free to move about the ship as you see fit." He ordered.

"Yes Captain." She left the bridge, the metal doors closing behind her with a soft 'whoosh' sound.

Yzak gave the proper orders to his crewmen, than went off on his lunch break. According to the course they were presently on, it would take at least six hours to reach Junius Five. It has been at least a year or so since Yzak Joule and Shiho Hahnenfuss had been acquainted, yet… they couldn't seem to get past the sincerity they used with each other.

Yzak doubted Shiho knew much, only from what she heard from Dearka. Yzak knew he knew a lot about her, because he had done his research and Dearka was his closest friend. Anything Shiho said to Dearka was usually communicated back to him without her knowledge. Shiho presumptively figured it out, and stopped saying anything of personal value to Dearka.

Yzak took a seat in the cafeteria, across from his blond friend, Dearka.

"Hey Yzak, I heard the news. Guess it's time to take out the big guns." He bit into a large hamburger. Its juices ran down his chin and he went to wipe it away with his sleeve.

"Uh-um," A female cleared her throat. Yzak turned around to see Shiho, who had a napkin in her outstretched hand.

He grabbed it and wiped his mouth, then hastily swallowed, and spoke, "Thanks."

"Sure." She had a genuine smile pasted on her face. "Maybe you should consider toning down 'the big guns' a notch or two." Shiho said.

Dearka frowned good-naturedly, and motioned for her to sit next to him. She complied.

"Hey! Come on, a guy can't help but love a good brawl every once in a while." Dearka said, his offensive nature coming out.

Yzak knew all too well of Dearka's battle tactics, especially when he was in a Gundam.

"Dearka calm down. I'm sure Shiho only has good intentions." Yzak spoke up. Dearka nodded, all too willing to back down. After lunch Yzak went back to the bridge, and took his seat.

"Captain, we're nearing the vicinity. Prepare for landing?" A crew member asked.

"Proceed, _carefully_, we aren't sure if the land is stable." The Captain said. The ship made its careful descend, towards an uncertain catastrophe.

-Sorry, I didn't cram everything in… so I guess you have to wait until next Chapter. Enjoy and PLEASE review. Short chapter...

**Next time…**

The Confrontation between the Blue Cosmos and the Inferno's crew is here. Sparks fly, towards an unknown future…


	8. Confrontation

Chapter Eight is here! Well, not many reviews or new readers lately. In fact, it's basically been a few people who reviewed twice or more (Thankx guys, I appreciate your input!!!) Well, so here's the chapter…

**Disclaimer:** Gundam Seed/Destiny does NOT belong to me…!!!!

**CHAPTER EIGHT- Confrontation**

Space… an endless cosmic void. Stars that glow with amazing power, and posed as the endless cosmos of true beauty. The surrounding planets were inhabited in the era.

A particular battleship, The Inferno was making its descent, preparing to land on Junius Five. In a whirl of fiery colors, it began carefully entering the tiny land masses' atmosphere.

"We're landing, in 10…9…" A crewman began the count down, and the rest of the crew, including the Captain leaned back in their chairs. The ship landed steadily, and finally the engines were shut off. Towards the back of the ship the brunette, Shiho Hahnenfuss stood in her room, arming herself.

She placed a gun underneath her clothing, in its sheath and left the room. She approached her friend Dearka Elsman's room. She stopped in front of the metal doors, and next to it, there was a small device embedded into the wall. It was an intercom, located next to most of the rooms on the ship.

Shiho pressed the button and held it down, "It's Shiho. The ship has landed, have you made proper preparations?" She spoke.

"Yeah. I'll be right out." Dearka said. There were some rustling sounds and other various noises; Shiho released the intercom button and headed for the bridge.

At that moment the automatic door opened and Yzak Joule exited. Shiho halted her footsteps quickly, nearly crashing into the Captain.

He was a few inches taller, well-built as expected, and astute; he was also the object of her affections. Shiho would never admit this to anyone, and as expected, the two men hadn't noticed her secret crush.

Yzak cleared his throat, the stance was awkward. Shiho's face was nearly pressed into his chest and she quickly backed away.

"I apologize, Captain!" She stammered.

"It's alright. Please, call me Yzak." He replied. Yzak had asked her to call him this multiple times, but she found addressing him this way very strange, especially since she always called him Captain.

"I apologize… um…" Shiho began again. Yzak watched her patiently, then his eyebrows lifted as he waited for her to finish.

"Y-Yzak." She managed to say.

"Very well. Come on, Dearka's waiting for us outside." Yzak moved past the flustered female, and walked down the hall. Shiho was graced with the sight of the old theater called White Symphony.

The sight of the old crumbling building made her feel extreme poignancy and anxiety. Junius Five looked a wreck, and the wind blowing there seemed thicker.

A plaque was on the ground, with the neat cursive of 'White Symphony' written on it. It was old and worn now, and it was falling apart just like the rest of the place.

"Captain," A voice sounded from Yzak's portable intercom.

"There are-" The crewman began; Dearka had been exploring when Shiho had a bad feeling.

"Get down!" She shouted, drawing her gun. Dearka and Yzak obeyed, and a round of bullets were fired.

Shiho carefully rolled on the ground; hiding behind an inanimate object. After hearing the bullets hitting the metal for a few seconds, she quickly aimed her gun at the two mysterious figures, and fired. Shiho missed by a millimeter and a male voice cursed.

Yzak drew his own gun and crouched, leaning forward. "Dearka, cover me!" He edged forward, than ran towards the enemies, dodging a rein of gunshots. Dearka followed after him and began firing ferociously; the two men disappeared into the dark along with two others.

Shiho paused for a few moments, listening, than went to go after them. She barely heard footsteps behind her, and turned around. She barely dodged an assault from behind… just in time. It was a female, more petite than her, but she also contained a true expression of battle.

Her hair was blonde and short, her eyes purple and intense. She clasped a long blade, and struck again.

Shiho dodged a few quick jabs, but after that she was struck across her arm. Shiho's arm started to bleed; the torn clothing revealed a deep cut. She reacted with a blow to the head, and the girl was knocked out. She fell to the ground.

Shiho examined her own wound for a moment, but then curiosity got the better of her. She turned the body over, and saw the uniform was of the Earth Alliance. She let out a gasp.

The enemy wasn't the Blue Cosmos at all… it was… _The Earth Alliance._

-So that's Chapter Eight people. I checked in the beginning for typos, but around mid-way I stopped. Review please and things will hopefully get more interesting from here.

**Next time…**

Issues start escalating, especially with the discovery of the 'Blue Cosmos'. A surprise appearance from a certain _someone _saves The Inferno crewmembers' lives, and things only get better from there…


	9. Freedom

Chapter Nine, I'm now balancing two fictions and trying to equally upload to both. My other fiction is 'Au Courant Cinderella' and it has two chapters plus a preface. So here's the next chapter…

**Disclaimer:** I think you get the point now _but_… I DO NOT own Gundam Seed/Destiny!!!!

**CHAPTER NINE-** **Freedom**

"I can't hold him back Yzak!" Dearka yelled; his gun had been kicked to the ground, uselessly. A green-haired male was throwing many jabs at Dearka, while Yzak fended off the attacks of the particularly persistent blue-haired counterpart.

Guns were useless at this close- range battle, "Yzak! Where's Shiho?!" Dearka shouted, he ducked and attempted to trap the enemy with his hook kick. There was a gun- shot, and the four battling males turned around for a brief second.

Shiho held the weapon that had fired the bullet. "Where's Stellar?" The blue-haired male hissed at his friend.

"I told her to attack the girl." He replied.

"The blonde girl? I took care of her. She's unconscious." Shiho replied, pointing the gun at the two.

Yzak and Dearka took this opportunity to pin down their two enemies.

"Now, tell us where Lacus Clyne is." Yzak said, gruffly shaking the green-haired male.

"In the building." He replied.

Yzak shot them wary glares, then eventually loosened his grip. "Shiho, watch them. I'll go and find Miss. Clyne." He started to move towards the building. As soon as Yzak disappeared Shiho took his place.

"Tell us, who are you?" Shiho asked.

"Now why would we tell you that kind of information?" The blue-haired male grinned.

"Because, if you don't… it'll cost you your life." Dearka tightened his grip around the blue-haired man's neck.

The man coughed and choked out, "Auel."

"Last name?" Dearka asked, shaking him.

"Dearka, there's no need to treat him that way. Calm down." Shiho said.

"Auel, Neider." He finished, Dearka stopped chocking him and the male rubbed his neck.

"And you?" Dearka glared at the green-haired enemy.

"Sting Oakley." He said.

"And what of that girl? Your friend?" Shiho asked.

"Stellar Loussier." Sting said.

Auel cackled, "It doesn't matter. It isn't like you'll find anything about us anyway. Our names mean nothing."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dearka growled impatiently.

"Exactly what I said." Auel spat.

"Why you-" Dearka prepared to throw a punch.

"Dearka, don't!" Shiho grabbed hold his arm.

"Do you want to know why?" Auel started to laugh. "Because," He started laughing hysterically, "Your little friend is about to go, KA-BOOM!" He yelled, laughing insanely all the while.

"Is he insane?" Dearka asked.

Auel reached into his pocket and revealed a trigger, "We've been waiting for you. And the three of us even implanted several bombs inside of," He pointed. "That building. Brilliant isn't it?" Auel asked.

"Get the trigger-" Shiho began, but she was bashed on the head from behind. Stellar had gotten her revenge, knocking Shiho out cold. Shiho slipped to the ground, and into the darkness.

"Shiho-" Dearka began. He was grabbed around the arms, and he struggled, but Sting held him captive. The tables were turned, "YZAK!" Dearka shouted.

"It's no use. Heheh…" Auel grasped the trigger, his finger hovering over the detonator. "5…4…3…2…1…0. Oopsie." Auel cackled, and pressed the button.

The White Symphony Theater went up in flames, the remains of it crumbling to the ground.

"NOOO!!" Dearka bellowed.

"What do you think Lacus Clyne is singing about now? I can almost hear her screams…" Auel smiled.

Moments later Auel and Sting shouted, "What?!" there was an even larger explosion and they were met with an amazing sight.

Forthcoming from the flames was none other then the… ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam, blasting its way out of the wreckage, with a particular radiance to it. With a large vibration it landed in front of the group.

The cockpit opened, and inside of it was a familiar brunette, "Kira Yamato?!" Dearka shouted, dumbfounded.

In his arms was none other then Lacus Clyne, and in the back stood Yzak Joule.

"Prepare yourselves." Kira pointed his gun at the three Earth Alliance members, and they knew that it was over.

-R&R please!!!! Well, that's it for today! Whew- I'll try uploading tomorrow. Must…have…break… Ack! (That's all for now! Till tomorrow, or you _might_ see more of me late tonight) Oh yeah, sorry for typos ppl, I overlook things sometimes… it's about time I got an 'editor' (Anyone feel up to it? First look at my stories?? Leave me a message if you want the job.)

**Next time…**

The battle comes to a conclusion and Lacus is returned to the PLANTS. Kisaka makes an appearance, with a message for Athrun…


	10. An Old Acquaintance

I don't have much to say... This is a pretty length chapter, one thousand and something words. I hope you like it, and the length of it, but please R&R and most of all… Enjoy :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny

**CHAPTER TEN- An Old Acquaintance**

Athrun sat in his office as every morning called for; he flicked on his miniature television and stood up. Athrun opened a window and breathed in the fresh air; he eventually closed his eyes… imagining an escape from his stuffy office.

"Mr. Zala." There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." He opened his eyes and slammed the window shut.

The door opened and his secretary Lily entered the room, "A letter for you. It was left at the front desk." She explained.

"Thank-you. Just leave it on my desk for me?" Athrun replied. The secretary placed it on his desk then left the room, closing the door behind her.

He took a few steps towards his desk and lifted the envelope into his fingers. It was addressed to him, sent from an unfamiliar address. Athrun tore the letter open and opened up the folded piece of parchment.

_Dear Mr. Athrun Zala,_

_I would like to inform you that the culprits that captured Miss. Lacus Clyne have been found. The Joule team has been unable to capture them, and their identities are not clear. All we know is that they call themselves Sting Oakley, Auel Neider, and Stellar Loussier. The three soldiers Yzak Joule, Dearka Elsman, and Shiho Hahnenfuss can identify their physical attributes but there is also some shocking news. I would like to inform you of this in a more private setting, and in person please contact this number if you are available 464-2375. Thank-you for your valuable time and effort. _

_Sincerely,_

Ledonir Kisaka 

Athrun was relatively surprised at this letter, Kisaka? He was Cagalli's former bodyguard.

He picked up his office phone and dialed the number in, "Hello?" A man's voice answered.

"Hello, this is Athrun Zala. Does Ledonir Kisaka happen to be available?" He asked.

"Yes, Speaking." Kisaka answered.

"It's been a long time Kisaka." Athrun spoke, taking a seat at his desk.

"Indeed Mr. Zala. It is good to hear your voice, but I have some news and I'd like to meet up with you as soon as possible." Kisaka spoke urgently.

"I have a lunch break soon, within ten minutes. Where would you like to meet?" Athrun replied, hiding his concern.

"The main sector of town. Have you heard of Cartels…the café?" Kisaka suggested.

"Yes I know of it." Athrun spoke.

"I will see you then Mr. Zala." The phone clicked off and Athrun hung up right after._ 'What could possibly be this urgent?' _He pondered to himself.

He arrived at the café a bit early, and he was seated at a table near the window.

"Mr. Zala." Athrun glanced up to see none other than Kisaka himself. He still had long black hair, tanned skin and eyes to match his hair.

"Kisaka. It's very nice to see you again." The two men shook hands.

"Getting down to business…" Kisaka began. "The Joule team had reported that they suspected the culprits were the Blue Cosmos, but…"

"Continue, please." Athrun leaned forward.

"It turns out, it was the Earth Alliance all along." Kisaka spoke, his expression contorting.

It didn't register at first, but eventually Athrun's expression went into shock, then amazement. "The…. _Earth Alliance?_" He repeated, making sure he had heard this all clearly.

"The Earth Alliance." Kisaka confirmed. Athrun sat back in his chair, dumbfounded and speechless.

"You see, with Yuna Roman Seylan's arrival, and his father Unato things have been going awry for Princess Cagalli." Kisaka began, "Especially politically. She's been taking a lot of blow, and I believe Mr. Seylan will use this as his advantage." He finished.

"So you're suggesting that you want me to help Cagalli. Remove her from that situation." Athrun folded his hands together.

"Yes. I know it is asking a lot Mr. Zala, but… I think she really needs a vacation." Kisaka sighed.

"I understand." Athrun touched the man's shoulder, sympathetically.

"Thank-you. This means a lot to me Athrun." Kisaka spoke, relieved.

"I can't promise anything. But I'll try." Athrun said.

"I'm mostly concerned… well, not because of her personal issues. But because in this political state, Cagalli is at a large risk. I'm worried the three Earth Alliance members will go after her… like Miss. Clyne." He explained his concern.

"I will take care of her with the best of my capabilities." Athrun spoke. "I'll take her to the PLANTS and have her taken care of there." He finished.

"Yes. Erica Simmons and I will take care of Orb while she is gone. We'll make sure the balance doesn't tip into the Seylan's grip, and Cagalli will be safe." Kisaka smiled.

"That sounds good." Athrun nodded his agreement.

"Thank-you, I knew you'd understand Athrun." Kisaka spoke, and shook hands with Athrun, saying their farewells.

After work that day Athrun picked up a newspaper and bought a ticket for a flight to Orb.

His flight was set to leave tomorrow, in the early morning. He packed his belongings for a long trip, and for a few weeks at the PLANTS.

When Athrun arrived at Orb, he was met with a lot of security checks and other precautionary measures before he was finally allowed to see Cagalli. He finally knocked on her door with his suitcase in hand.

Two guards stood next to him, escorting him. He felt exhausted from the journey, but at least he knew Cagalli was well protected. "Come in!" She shouted. He opened the door and the guards followed him.

"Athrun!" Cagalli smiled. Her amber colored eyes lit up at once. Cagalli looked very tired as well. She was dressed in a pair of maroon pants, and a jacket to match.

Cagalli's hair wasn't very well brushed, and her eyes looked slightly dim with fatigue. She came over and hugged him; Athrun dropped his suitcase and modestly returned the sign of affection.

She eventually released him and cleared her throat, "So what are you doing here?" Cagalli asked.

"I'm taking you to the PLANTS." He said.

"What?"

-Alright, so that's it for Chapter Ten. R&R and thanks for reading up to this chapter:)

**Next Time…**

Athrun convinces Cagalli to visit the PLANTS. Meanwhile, the Minerva is getting dispatched into space again on duty. But that is only covering up their main mission… to seize and capture the three kidnappers.


	11. The PLANTS

Chapter Eleven (YAY!) Anyway, please R&R as usual, and thank-you to all my reviewers for your support.

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own any part of Gundam Seed/Destiny!

**CHAPTER ELEVEN- The PLANTS**

"The PLANTS?" His blonde friend asked. Cagalli was shocked, and it showed all over her features.

"Yes…" Athrun looked at the guards warily.

"Please leave us." Cagalli looked at the two men, right in the eyes.

"Yes Princess Cagalli." They left her quarters and she closed the door after them. "Representative Athha…" She murmured with a frown.

She took a deep breath than faced Athrun, "Now what were you saying? Taking me to the PLANTS?"

"Yes, I had spoken with Kisaka and he recommended this was the best course of action." Athrun began, "News of Lacus' rescue hasn't reached the news yet, but I was informed." He finished.

"Lacus is alright?" It seemed a portion of the weight on Cagalli's shoulders was lifted, as she released a sigh of relief.

"The Joule team and Kira came to her rescue. But the culprits were not who we suspected. It was the Earth Alliance. Three young adults going by the names Sting Oakley, Auel Neider, and Stellar Loussier; that was all Kisaka reported." Athrun said, keeping his composure all the while.

"Kisaka? I haven't seen him for a few months." Cagalli smiled with a huff. Apparently Athrun had now made things worse. With the relief of locating Lacus, came the knowledge of their new enemies.

"And he wants you to take me to the PLANTS?" She asked, pacing the room.

"Yes, he said it was best and that he and Erica Simmons would take care of Orb in your absence. So Yuna Roma Seylan and Unato do not throw Orb into chaos." He said.

"I suppose it would be wrong to deny Kisaka's recommendations. After all… he has been nothing but the best bodyguard during the war." Cagalli mumbled. "I suppose it wouldn't do much harm." She released a sigh.

"Pack your bags Cagalli. I already set up a flight and I'll meet you downstairs in the main lobby." Athrun picked up his own suitcase, and he headed for the door, his hand hovering over the handle.

"Um… Athrun?" Cagalli called after him.

"Mm?" He turned around to look at her.

"Thanks."

---

"We have orders to depart in eight hours. I expect that all of you are ready for the worst?" Captain Talia Gladys spoke.

"Yes, Captain!" The soldiers and crewmen saluted.

"You're all dismissed. Enjoy what time you have left." She finished.

Meyrin and Lunamaria left the bridge together, "We never got to go shopping together…" Meyrin murmured.

"We have a few hours. Do you want to go today?" Her sister asked.

"Oh… do you really mean it Luna?" Meyrin's eyes lit up.

"Yeah. I'll meet you outside in a few." Lunamaria replied.

"Because Youlan and Vino just weren't any fun." Meyrin walked away with a smile on her face.

Lunamaria changed into a t-shirt and jeans, and before going she stopped by the infirmary room to check up on Shinn.

Her ambitious friend was sitting up, he had a few bandages on and a nurse was taking his temperature and blood pressure.

"Hey Shinn. How are you feeling?" Lunamaria stood in the doorway, watching him carefully and inspecting his expression.

"Actually I'm feeling much better." Shinn said, "The pain went away." He said.

"I stopped giving you pain killers, so that's a good sign." The nurse said. "Well, you are a teenager and you must hate being cooped up inside all of the time. I suppose letting you out into town for a few hours won't hurt." She pat Shinn's knee.

He slowly got to his feet and stretched with a sigh and he grabbed his pilot uniform from the self. "Thanks." He said.

"Just make sure you don't do anything risky, and stay out of trouble." She chided, and went to tend to her paperwork. Asking Shinn to stay out of trouble was like asking him to not eat or drink.

"Shinn?" Lunamaria started.

"Er- yeah?" He replied, about to slip on his jacket.

"Do you want to go out to town with Meyrin and I? I promise I'll protect you this time." She said.

A flush crawled across his face, "I don't need your protection! God." He yelled, annoyed. He marched past her.

"Is that a yes?" She asked.

"Yeah. Whatever." Shinn grumbled.

Meyrin wanted to go to all the biggest clothes stores and Lunamaria came along. Shinn looked annoyed, and he was stuck carrying most of the bags.

Lunamaria said it was bad for his wounds, and he got angry again as she tried to take the bags. She supposed she had wounded his ego; "Oooh, isn't this simply adorable Luna?" Meyrin modeled a pink mini-skirt.

"It looks like the one I wear with my uniform." She pointed out.

"You're right…" Meyrin went back into the changing room, and now modeled a cute blue dress. "How about this one?" She asked.

"Its nice…" Lunamaria went behind her and grabbed the price tag, flipping it over. "But _sixty _dollars." She finished.

"Yeah I know. And I think it's totally worth it… it makes me look slightly thinner, and older." Meyrin smiled at her reflection.

"Funny. I don't see any difference." Shinn said.

"Shinn!!" Meyrin yelled. "You big jerk!! Luna, don't you like it?" She asked her older sister.

"I think it's cute." Lunamaria pointed out. "But, as long as _I'm_ not the one paying for it." She finished.

Meyrin checked her purse; she only had fifty- five dollars and a credit card that her parents had given her.

"Okay, I'll just use my credit card." Meyrin said.

"Meyrin… do you remember what happened last time?" Lunamaria asked sternly, remembering the big debt her sister had gotten into when purchasing cosmetics and clothes.

"Um… what last time?" Her sister asked innocently.

"We'll meet you outside. Come on Shinn." Lunamaria grabbed his arm and started to drag him out of the store.

"Hey! I can pull my own weight." He snatched his arm away, and dropped all of the bags. "Great." He mumbled.

"I can-" Shinn began.

"I want to help. Won't you let the people who care about you help?" Lunamaria asked.

"Um, er... whatever." He said, with a glare.

She grabbed the bags and handed a few to him, and she carried the rest. They went outside and started to walk around the city when they spotted an ice cream stand. "Oh! I love ice cream…" Lunamaria started to reach into her pocket for money.

"Let me." Shinn pulled out his wallet and retrieved a wad of bills. "What flavor?" He asked.

"Um…" He caught her off guard. "S-Strawberry." She said.

"Me too." He purchased two strawberry ice cream cones. "Here." He handed Lunamaria hers.

"Thanks Shinn. That's really sweet of you." She smiled.

"Whatever." He snapped. The two sat side by side on a bench and licked their cones, as it slowly began melting.

"This is nice." Lunamaria said looking into the blue sky.

"Yeah…" Shinn murmured. Lunamaria placed her head against his shoulder and he blushed once again, but he didn't move nor complain.

"Too bad it can't stay this way forever."

-Well, that's all for Chapter Eleven, and I'm proud to say it was a decent size. Until next time, and reviews are appreciated.


	12. A Desirable Vacation

Here's Chapter Twelve! R&R please, now without further ado…

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Gundam Seed/Destiny!

**CHAPTER TWELEVE-A Desirable Vacation**

Cagalli began gathering her belongings, stuffing her essentials into her suitcase and wondering how long she had been waiting for a vacation. After a brief double-checking of her items, she slammed her suitcase shut and buckled it closed. "I guess that's it…" She murmured.

Cagalli headed for the door and gave a final look at her bedroom. She closed the door and headed downstairs where Athrun waited for her as promised. "I apologize for taking so long." She smiled.

"It's alright. Come on, or we'll be late for our flight." Athrun lightly took her arm and she followed. The two of them had an odd relationship at most; she didn't even know if he was still going out with _that girl_ from the ball.

They were silent as they walked outside and moved along the sidewalk, than they found the car Athrun had rented to drive around in Orb. She took the passenger's seat, and Athrun began driving. The sun was setting, and there was no top on the car; Cagalli savored the breeze running through her hair… the breeze of Orb.

"So, how have you been?" Cagalli asked Athrun, starting up the conversation.

Athrun adjusted his sunglasses and adjusted the rearview mirror. "I've been taking care of business, work and other things." Athrun spoke, "And you?" He asked.

"Orb business, political things… and other things." She said. After a few moments of awkward silence, Athrun turned the radio on. The channel was playing classical music and Cagalli relaxed, leaning back in her seat.

"You know…" Athrun began, and Cagalli glanced at him. "I always imagined Nichol would be on this station. Playing his piano, after the war." He finished.

She decided it would be best to remain silent, and finally they arrived at the airport. Athrun parked in a free space and turned the ignition off.

He stepped out of the car, and walked around the other side, opened the passenger's door for Cagalli and offering his head. As usual her pride got in the way, and she got out without his help. "Here." Athrun handed her a pair of sunglasses and a hat.

"What's this for?" Cagalli asked, examining the two objects.

"To hide your identity. The last thing we need is the news chasing us all the way to the PLANTS, just to ask you for an interview."

Cagalli nodded and pulled her hair back, placing the hat firmly over her head and pushing the brown sunglasses on. "Alright, let's go." He took her suitcase from her and carried his own as well.

"Hey, I can carry it!" She chased after him.

"You're too slow. Besides, it isn't heavy at all." Athrun replied.

She followed a few steps behind, and she sighed. "Have you seen Kira lately?"

"No. But I suspect that after rescuing Lacus, he's with her." Athrun headed towards the building and the doors slid open. He stepped inside and Cagalli followed; after going through several security checks and other such things, the two entered the plane without much difficulty.

"I thought the security guards would say something about my identity." Cagalli spoke.

"No. I told them about you coming here beforehand and they expected us." Athrun said. Athrun entered the plan, stepping over the gap and he spoke, "Watch your step."

"Ah!" She did the complete opposite, and stumbled forward. Athrun placed a firm grip on her shoulder, steadying her. "Um…thanks." She said, flustered.

"No problem." Athrun removed his hand and headed for their seats in the back of the plane.

Around halfway through the flight Cagalli fell asleep, and she didn't remember when. She thought this was some sweet dream…

"Cagalli." Someone shook her gently. Her eyes flew open and she nearly jumped, emerald colored orbs met her amber ones.

"Its time to go. We've landed in Januarius City." Athrun said. This must have been only her second time in the PLANTS. She's only been to a few of the cities, and she barely knew her way around.

"Mmm? Oh." She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, then pocketed her garbage, the snacks that were provided with during the flight.

Cagalli followed Athrun out of the plane, and near the gap, she took his arm this time. Athrun didn't react. He kept walking and she hadn't let go of his arm for a long while. Eventually he took her hand, and she flushed a bright red from his response.

They reached the baggage claim and after a few minutes, and a slight delay they manage to get their suitcases and they headed towards the food café.

Here they ate a small amount of food, just to make it until they reached their hotel. After that they caught a train and went to the area where they would be staying.

As soon as they stepped out Cagalli gasped. Januarius City was beautiful; a city, yes, but it still had gardens and fountains everywhere. "Athrun… it's so beautiful." She tugged on his arm.

"It has been a while." He murmured, looking around. "Come on. We better make check in time." Athrun stopped a cozy looking hotel. It looked elegant, yet not too over the top at the same time.

He had reserved two rooms, one for himself, and one for Cagalli. They were further away then expected, but it really didn't make too much of a difference.

Cagalli went up the room number with her card key. The hotel was named, The Twilight Waltz. She placed her suitcase on the bed, then flopped onto the Queen sized bed. As Athrun suggested, he had her spare key to her room, and she had his. She didn't even get to unpack, she fell asleep, as fast as a boulder sunk in the river.


	13. Snapshots

It's been a while since my last chapter update! I'm really sorry, I've been so caught up with schoolwork!! But here's the next chapter…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny.

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN- Snapshots**

Unexpected things have occurred throughout the galaxy, with a large turn of events waiting at every corner. A familiar eighteen-year old female sat in her tiny apartment, adjusting her camera when her cell phone rang.

The brunette reached into her pocket, and flipped it open, "Hello?" She pressed it to her ear.

"Miriallia." A male's voice sounded, and her blue eyes slowly narrowed.

"Dearka." She said, the irritation in her voice was clear.

"Mir look-" Her boyfriend began, with a hasty, worried voice.

"No, Dearka Elsman you are in big trouble." She replied. She glanced at her wall, the photographs on her walls stared back at her, the ones she had taken as a war photographer.

"I know. I was on a mission with Yzak and Shiho. But I think I can come to the PLANTS during the weekend." Dearka began.

Her beeper went off. "Sorry, got to go." Miriallia said, checking to see it was her boss who wanted to contact her.

"Wait-" Dearka was cut off when she shut her phone off.

"Hello?" Miriallia attempted to trace the call, but as usual, she could not track down her mysterious boss' location.

"Miriallia, it's nice to speak with you again." The deep male voice said in return. "I've received those new photographs you sent me, and you shall be receiving your paycheck very shortly. But right now, I have a new job for you…"

The redhead cleared her throat and sat back in her computer desk, "Alright." She said. She wasn't one to question her mysterious boss, because she received a well amount of money as her rewards.

She was a war photographer, and the man was paying her more than normal photographers usually received. The money wasn't counterfeit she had checked, but that never stopped her suspicious as to his true intentions.

Miriallia had been working to uncover this man with no luck for a year now. She came up with nothing, but her work was published in the news often. For all Miriallia knew it wasn't the mastermind talking to her, it might just be a pawn. It was probable that she, herself, was one of the pawns.

"I want you to write the following address down, and look it up on the computer. I want you to interview this celebrity. I know it isn't really in your expertise… so let's call this an _added_ bonus." He said.

Without another word her manager hung up. Her computer produced a 'ding' sound indicating she had mail. Miriallia expected it to be the e-mail she had been awaiting; she really didn't want to get too involved and she hesitated.

Curiosity got the best of her, and she took clicked open the letter in her inbox. There was the address, and a list of instructions. After skimming it, she found the celebrity's name, Lacus Clyne.

She hit print and snatched up the paper along with her camera, slung around her neck.

Miriallia had taken up the job as a war photographer, but mostly, she was met with horror and occasionally events that were forever embedded in her mind.

She walked down the crowded street, and people ran about, getting to their destinations. As she gazed into the sky, dark clouds loomed ahead and soon droplets of wetness came into contact with her skin.

The city people ran for cover under nearby buildings, and some people yanked up their hoods. Miriallia headed towards town-square and finally took refuge in a small coffee shop.

The rain began pouring down like heavy bullets, and an hour or so past before the rain started to finally let up. The thunder and lightning ceased, and the droplets turned into light tapping noises. She left the café, using her hand as a visor against the vivid sunlight

A small rainbow formed, nature's wonders never ceasing. Miriallia aimed her camera and took a picture of the magnificent sight.

Men and women alike continued to point their guns at others on the battlefield, choosing warfare over other options, and sometimes… there was no choice.

But while they point their guns, she'd have her camera, taking photographs with hope that it might end one day.

---Review soon please!! I apologize for any typos… ---


	14. Music to My Ears

It's been forever since my last update! Well, if any of you are still reading this, here's Chapter Fourteen.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny.

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN- Music to My Ears**

The wind was still, anticipating the events that were sure to come. Perhaps foreshadowing difficult times, or something worse? A familiar pink-haired female with blue eyes stood at the shoreline of the beach. The air was still, but the tides continued to flow, and the oceans waves swept away more sand each time it came up.

The water was cool to the touch, but her feet had long ago become accustomed to the climate. She buried her feet into the sand, and lifted her light pink sundress up so it wouldn't absorb the seawater. In a moment the water was up to her knees, bubbling and cooling her pale limbs.

"In this quiet night… I'm waiting for you…" She murmured, and the distant shores echoed her voice. "Hello?" She yelled, _Hello, Hello, Hello?_ It echoed loudly, and it brought her a sense of strange loneliness.

"Lacus." The female turned her head about, to see a brunette male with amethyst colored eyes.

"Oh, Kira." She said with relief, and put on her trademark smile. "Where are we?" She asked softly.

"I don't know. I tried to check our coordinates with the Freedom, and all communications are down right now. We have to wait until tomorrow, then I'll check the communication line again."

Lacus nodded, and looked out at the ocean again.

"It's going to rain." Kira came closer, pointing at the gray sky and the clouds overhead. "Come on, let's find shelter."

Lacus followed him down the beach, and they headed towards the shelter of the Freedom. The rain poured down freely, and Kira handed Lacus a bag of potato chips. "It's all I have."

The two shared the bag of chips under the sky, which seemed to be crying. Kira removed his jacket, and placed it over her shoulders.

Lacus found silent comfort in Kira's presence, and pressed her head against his shoulder. He slid his arm around her, and she found peace and sleep.

Lacus was awoken by the bright sunlight blinding her, and warming her body. She sat up, and saw Kira typing away inside of the Gundam. "Good news, the communications are online. A cargo ship is in the area, and they're coming to pick us up."

Kira was scanning the stations, and then there was a clear transmission, the news.

"The times are getting darker these days, and with a concert premier tonight Miss. Clyne will show us her patriotism! She supports us, and we welcome her back after her frightening kidnapping. After a recent interview printed in the newspaper early this morning, we're gladdened by our princess' return." The reported babbled on.

Kira pulled up a picture, and there were flashes of a familiar person, a Lacus look-alike. But it definitely could not be the _real_ Lacus… this one was an _imposter_. For the real Lacus was here, stranded on an island with Kira, after being rescued the two had been shipwrecked here for a week.

"Kira…?" Lacus began, but his expression was the same, gentle yet determined. "This must be Durandal's doing." There was a brief blacking out of the screen, than fizzing in the broadcast. Then Kira shut it off and climbed out of the cockpit to sit next to Lacus.

"Where are we going to go…?" Lacus asked gently, but it was more rhetorical if anything.

"I have an idea."

---

"Come on everybody, for the soldiers!" A familiar pink-haired girl was dancing cheerily across the stage. Lacus Clyne's concert was being broadcasted on television. Cagalli frowned, her amber eyes narrowing as she inspected the screen carefully.

"Something's… different. Why is she so…?" Cagalli mumbled to herself, stabbing a bit of her cheese omelet and popping it into her mouth.

She chewed slowly, her eyes glued to the screen. There was a loud knock on the door, and Cagalli jumped, nearly pouring her coffee all over her pajamas.

Her pajamas consisted of a pair of plaid lounge pants, and a large white t-shirt, which belonged to Athrun, since she had not packed any pajamas.

"One minute!!" Cagalli set down the white plate belonging to the buffet table of the Twilight Waltz. The blonde sipped her coffee, and placed it on her nightstand, then went to answer the door.

She peeked through the eyehole and recognized Athrun, his blue hair and emerald eyes. Cagalli unbolted the door, than opened the door.

"Morning." He greeted with a warm smile.

"Morning." She saw he was dressed in a black long-sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Look, Cagalli… I don't really know how I should put this…" He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Don't put it anyway." She frowned, "Just tell me the truth."

"Alright." He smiled, "I want to take you out shopping for new clothes."

"Clothes?" She found this hilarious.

"Clothes." Athrun confirmed. "So get dressed, and here, wear this." He shoved a pair of shades into her hand, than walked away.

Cagalli sighed, shutting the door, and going through her suitcase for something to wear. She found a dress suit, a pair of beige pants, a long-sleeved jacket to match and a white dress shirt. Cagalli dressed after a quick shower, and sported the sunglasses before leaving the room.

Perhaps Athrun thought it was comical? But he didn't, because he drove through the city stopping at every clothing store imaginable. Cagalli sat in the passenger's seat, the top was down, and the wind blew into her face, whipping about her hair.

They stopped at a fashion designer's boutique first, and as Cagalli went searched for pants a saleswoman interrupted her search. The woman talked to her, about her form, and how important dress was.

"Now if you would come this way…" The lady grabbed Cagalli's wrist with her perfectly manicured fingers, and dragged her towards the skirts and dresses.

When Cagalli shot Athrun a desperate look, he only smiled and chuckled to himself. The lady piled up with sundresses, fitted jeans, cute shirts, and a few mini-skirts. The woman then proceeded to make her try them on, than started on a search of jewelry and cosmetics.

Athrun sat outside the dressing room, reading a book, offering smiles. He let the saleslady shop for Cagalli, for it wasn't like Athrun could do any better in finding dressed for Cagalli. He just offered up the credit card when it came down to the end of the 'shopping spree' and with thanks he left the shop with Cagalli, and her new wardrobe.

"Let's go out to eat." Athrun proclaimed.

Cagalli rolled her eyes, "Thanks for taking me out shopping." She said sarcastically.

They came to a stop at an outdoor café, and Athrun started off by ordering them two cokes.

A few moments passed, then Athrun glanced over his menu, "What are you ordering?"

"A double cheeseburger. You?" She replied with a smile.

"The same." He said.

Later that night Cagalli sat in the hotel room alone, reading a letter that had been secretly mailed to her from Kisaka and Erica. It was affairs about the nation, and threats were coming from the Blue Cosmos. They also said not to worry, but how could she not when her nation was in jeopardy? And she was sitting here doing nothing… having a good time?

She took a deep breath, than there was a knock on the door. Cagalli stood, and instead of checking who it was she unlocked the door and opened it. She slowly looked up, meeting the eyes of an unfamiliar man.

"You…" She began, and then a gun was pressed to a forehead. "I found you. _Princess Cagalli._"


	15. The Flower of Housenka

Here's Chapter Fifteen!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny.

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN- The Flower of Housenka**

"There are reports of a new ship back on the battlefield Yzak," A brunette female with purple eyes hesitated outside the Captain's quarters.

She had been about to enter, bringing him a tray of lunch, but overheard Dearka speaking. She stood quietly near the metal door, barely hearing the words spoken next.

She heard nothing for a few moments, then she pressed her ear to the door, and she heard something like _Angel_. She pieced together ship, and Angel, and formed it into _Archangel_.

The motion sensor door flew open and she stood up straight, Yzak and Dearka stopped speaking.

"Captain." Shiho saluted.

"At ease." Yzak said getting to his feet. He approached then and reached to take the tray from her, but before withdrawing he had a private word with her, by whispering in her ear.

"How much did you overhear, Miss. Hahnenfuss?" Yzak asked.

"Just the Archangel part." Shiho said.

Yzak released a sigh, "Dearka, we might as well let her in on this."

Dearka pressed a button and an image popped onto the screen, an image of the legendary battleship, the Archangel.

Dearka flipped through the pictures, then Shiho spotted a familiar Gundam, the Freedom.

"Currently we are aware that the pilot of the Freedom is Kira Yamato. And the Captain must surely be Murrue Ramnius." Yzak debriefed her.

"But sir, if I may interrupt… Isn't the Freedom the Gundam that rescued Miss. Clyne and us? Then why would he…" Shiho started.

"Exactly." Dearka said, "Why is the Freedom stationed many light years away from Miss. Clyne? When it only rescued her a week or so ago? There were no reports of the Freedom docking her. We checked the files, so Kira Yamato couldn't have possibly dropped Miss. Clyne off in the PLANTS. Could he?" Dearka finished.

"It is logical. But should we really be pointing fingers at Chairman Durandal in a time like this? He's in a very difficult position already." Shiho said.

"You're precisely right Shiho. And therefore, we were assigned to go after the Archangel, and find out their intentions." Yzak stated.

"Dearka, go to the bridge and assign the soldiers," Yzak reached over to his desk and snatched up a clipboard. "These orders." He finished.

"Understood." Dearka took the clipboard, and headed for the metal door. The door swished open, and slid closed once he left.

"I received an interesting letter in the mail Shiho. A letter from your late and deceased father; I'm sure it should be in your hands." He reached into his pocket and handed an envelope to Shiho.

She seemed surprised, but took a deep breath and accepted the letter. Shiho just stood there clutching the letter for a few moments.

"Go ahead. Open it." Yzak directed.

Shiho exhaled, then opened the letter and unfolded it. It was a marriage proposal, at first she read slowly. Then she scanned for the name of the man she was to marry, her father's death wishes. _Yzak Joule_.

"I suppose this isn't the traditional way a woman would like to be married off." Yzak started, tapping his fingers. "My mother agrees with me… that his wishes should be sought out, and completed.

And therefore I have a gift to bestow upon you." He handed Shiho a small box and left the room. Shiho lay down on her bed at night, reading through the letter over and over again.

Then her eyes slowly fell on the small box on her nightstand. Her breath was caught in her throat, and she released a sharp breath when she lifted the box, knowing all too well what it had to be.

Nonetheless she opened the box, and inserted in the box was a diamond wedding engagement ring. Sure, it wasn't exactly romantic how he proposed to her, but Shiho couldn't complain.

Yzak Joule was a very attractive man, and he was the _only_ man she had ever considered herself being with. But it was a sudden… marriage.

Shiho considered this prospect over and over again. But the more she considered it the better it sounded, and the more it made sense to her.

In the silence of her bedroom she whispered, "Shiho… _Joule_."

-Please R&R they mean a lot! Sorry for how short the chapter was :(


	16. Say, Yes

Without further ado I present Chapter Sixteen. Sorry for how short Chapter Fifteen was, R&R please!!!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Gundam Seed/Destiny.

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN- Say, Yes**

The gun was leaving a mark in her forehead, pressing into the skin and causing a shivering feeling throughout Cagalli's body. She took a deep breath and released it shakily. "Don't move." Athrun Zala was standing behind the man, the gun pressed into the back of his forehead. "Damn it. He never said the girl had a body guard…" He muttered under his breath. Before long, with his lightning fast reflexes Athrun had him pinned to the wall, and weaponless. Cagalli approached, and picked up the gun. Her grip was strong around the cool metal and she pointed it at the man.

"If I let you go, you have to swear on your life you will not return here." Athrun shoved his gun harder against the man's head.

"I swear." He choked out pathetically.

"You won't come looking for us again, and will forget what you've seen." Athrun went on.

"I-I swear." He hissed. Athrun's slowly released the man, and he fled for his very life. He flew down the hall and disappeared.

Athrun took a breath, then turned to look at Cagalli.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah."

Cagalli took a shaky breath, and surprisingly Athrun came over to her, and gently comforted her by offering an embrace.

"Come on. We have to get out of here before more of them come."

I packed my bags again, and then Athrun booked another flight for us.

"Are we staying at another hotel?" Cagalli asked tiredly, as they drove in the car to the airport.

"No."

"Then where…?" She began.

"You'll see soon enough, Cagalli."

They were silent on the plane trip, and then Athrun was pulling her through a large crowd. A taxi driver took them to a battleship docking area.

"Athrun…" Cagalli was utterly confused.

"Trust me." He said, and she fell silent. Because if anyone in the world… Cagalli trusted Athrun with her life.

The Minerva. It was docked here. Athrun took out his cell phone and was using honorifics like, "Captain." And she knew where they would be staying. Aboard a Zaft battleship, the Minerva; they would be departing shortly, tonight actually.

After he finished his call and they started towards the ship's entrance Cagalli spoke up, "Why the Minerva?"

"It's the safest place for you right now Cagalli. And my Gundam is docked here." He touched her shoulder. "Now go onto the bridge and talk to Talia Gladys, she's expecting us. I'm going to get my Gundam boarded onto the ship, and I'll see you later."

She was assigned a separate room, and a lot of them referred to her as Representative. Except one fiery boy, with black hair and red eyes… Shinn Asuka.

"Get out of my way Athha." He shoved past her. She only went into her room and began unpacking, it felt familiar. She fell asleep quickly, and when she awoke she was staring up at the ceiling.

"All hands level one battle stations!" There was a blaring down over the loudspeakers, and the sounds of crewman rushing about the ship. After a few more loud beeps, Cagalli climbed to her feet.

The suddenly the ship lurched and she screamed, she flailed and fell forward, crashing into a few inanimate objects and falling hard against a metal door. Then she slid to the floor, and grabbed onto a pole for balance.

The door suddenly flew open, "Cagalli are you alright?" Athrun grasped her arm firmly.

"Yeah." She whispered, there were explosions outside and the sounds of war clouding her mind, giving her a terrible feeling of terror.

"I'm going out there okay?" He spoke softly.

"Be careful." Cagalli said, searching his eyes.

"I promise." Then he left her clinging to the pole for dear life as the ship lurched forward again. The air was filled with screams, gunfire… death.

When Cagalli next opened her eyes all was still, and she slowly looked around. The silence was deafening. Her body was sore from sitting crouched over, and her hands red from gripping the pole so hard.

When she touched her face she felt wet tears from when the battle started, and quickly wiped them away. Then she left her bedroom, and heard shouting.

"Shinn! Listen to me!! You can't be reckless like that. You didn't only put _your_ life at stake, but you put everyone else's in danger. The crew, the ship…" Athrun was shouting.

"Athha right? Cagalli Athha, right, isn't that so?" Shinn released a laugh. Cagalli took a deep breath, anger seeping in. "The Athha's and their sugarcoated ideals! Don't think she's the only one that matters-" He yelled over Athrun.

She felt unfamiliar rage boiling up, and Cagalli came forward, interrupting the conversation. "You aren't the only one who knows pain! My father died for this world! For all of Orb!" Cagalli screamed, rushing forward, and Athrun grabbed her arms firmly.

Cagalli violently tried to break free, but to no avail. She screamed, and yelled, until she broke down into tears. "Can't you find it in your heart…?" Then Athrun let her go and she stormed off down the ship's halls.

A few days passed, until finally Athrun came into her room late at night. "Pack Cagalli, I'm taking you home."

She felt a deep relief, and yet at the same time, nothing at all. She got to her feet and slowly packed her bags, then Athrun took her hand and brought her down the halls.

He started up the Justice, then helped her up inside and they took off into space. Cagalli fell asleep, and when she next awoke she was home. In her familiar bed, and she felt happy. She took a breath and broke into tears with a big smile.

After dressing Cagalli found Athrun sitting outside, reading a book and sipping tea. She approached slowly and Athrun glanced up, smiling.

"I have something for you Cagalli." He stood, with a flustered expression on his face. Cagalli glanced at him curiously, searching his eyes.

"What is it?" She asked. He reached into his pocket, then took her hand and slid a ring onto her finger. It had a ruby on it, an engagement ring.

"Cagalli Yula Athha…" He looked into her eyes.

"Will you marry me?"

Cagalli broke into tears, but they weren't sad tears, they were happy ones.

"Athrun Zala… Oh my god…" She cried softly.

"Yes! A million times yes!" Cagalli embraced him, laughing and crying at the same time.

- R&R please!!!


	17. Battle Cries

Chapter Seventeen!!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny.

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN- Battle Cries**

Athrun always heard screams in his dreams, cries from the dead, war. He woke with a start, sweat beading his forehead. He found himself at the side of Cagalli's bed, sitting on the ground, finding her sleeping peacefully. He spotted the engagement ring on her hand, and gently held it, then there was a soft knock on the door.

Athrun stood up and answered it.

"Mr. Zala, there's urgent news!" Kisaka hissed, being sure to not wake Cagalli.

"The Blue Cosmos. They've threatened to attack! They're breaching the Orb cities!" He whispered urgently.

Athrun rushed out from the room, and ran down the halls with Kisaka close on his heels. There were images of the destruction about to occur in his mind. He had to do something.

He boarded an Orb battleship with Kisaka and Erica, and launched out into the battle front with them.

Then he climbed into his Gundam and started off into the night, ready for battle, and to protect the ones in loved.

"Athrun Zala, Justice, launching!"

---

Late that night Cagalli awoke to silence, but when she pushed back the curtains of her room she saw flames everywhere. Igniting. Destruction. At first she was silent, but as the tears threatened to come Cagalli knew she couldn't be weak… she was Orb's leader. Their savior, and like her father, she'd die to protect it.

Cagalli quickly changed into her Orb uniform then rushed down the halls, and to the room where she would fight to protect her homeland.

When she glanced onto the monitor screen it was terrifying, civilians screaming and rushing for cover. But she instantly recognized Athrun's Gundam, and many other suits fighting to protect Orb.

Cagalli longed to help by fighting, but she knew it solved nothing. She couldn't board the strike Rouge, her place was here.

"Miss. Athha!" The members of Orb were shocked to see her.

"I'm here to help." She took a breath.

But just when things were looking grim a man at the computer spoke, "Miss. Athha! It's the Impulse!!"

Shinn Asuka?! What was he doing here?

---

I'd always hold a certain deceit towards my homeland, it was where my parents died. It's where inside, I had died as well. But it was my home. I would see to it, till the end that it would not be destroyed. I had to die here, and be buried by my family here, and I couldn't do that if there was nothing of Orb left.

"Shinn! Don't be reckless! I'm backing you up!" He heard Lunamaria's voice.

"Don't you dare give up Shinn!" She screamed.

---

"Kira, I'll cover your back. But be careful." Murrue Ramnius told the brunette.

"I know." He said.

"Protect Cagalli, and Please, Mr. Waltfeld, be careful. You too Kira." Lacus said. She kissed Kira on the kiss and the two men departed onto the battlefield.

Lacus remained on the ship with Murrue, Miriallia, and the rest of the crew, going into battle to protect Orb and its people. The Inferno was close at their heels, ready to assist the Archangel, and put an end to the Blue Cosmos for once and for all.

R&R! One more Chapter left :)


	18. Spiraling through an Endless Destiny

Chapter Eighteen, final chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny.

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN- Spiraling through an Endless Destiny**

That night a lot of Orb was destroyed, but it wasn't all negative things that occurred. Cagalli found herself, and became one of the strongest leaders she possibly could, guiding Orb through an unknown future.

She sat in her bedroom, nervous, staring at her reflection in the mirror.

"Cagalli, you look lovely." Lacus approached, wearing a pink bridesmaid dress.

"Do you really think…?" She smoothed out the wrinkles in her wedding dress.

"Yes, now everyone's here, and waiting!" Lacus smiled, and held Cagalli put the veil on. "Break leg!" Lacus said, and left the room.

Cagalli took a breath and left the room, climbing into the limo and clutching her bouquet.

She took a step at a time, her eyes cast to the floor as she walked down the aisle. When she looked up she was amazed by how many attended. The place was packed, some people even filed outside.

"Lady Cagalli! You look beautiful!" Children squealed and she couldn't help but smile. Nations of Earth, Zaft, and even her own attended and the wedding was all over the news.

And when she finally stopped walking, she saw Athrun. Dressed in a black tuxedo, and with a big smile.

The procession went slowly but finally the two said their words, binding them together forever.

"I do." Cagalli whispered.

"I do." Athrun said.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Athrun took a step forward, and lifted the veil, then they shared a kiss with thunderous applause in the background. But as she kissed him, she heard nothing, only their hearts beating and their fingers intertwined.

Kira and Lacus were engaged a few months later, and there was peace in the nations. Treaties were signed once again. Though there was a spiraling destiny of uncertainty, and war was for sure, the nations would always try to avoid it.

Cagalli accepted her responsibilities, Shinn loosened his grudge against the Athha's, and much of the world seemed to be at rest now.

It might now be a _perfect_ ending, but it was bliss.

And that was all anyone could ask for.

Peace. No matter how short it was, or how long it lasted, it made everything else seem worth while.

THE END 

-R&R as always! And that's it for this fiction. Though I promise… I'm starting Au Courant II, the sequel!!


End file.
